Oh Brothers!
by twilightgurl345
Summary: This it my first fan fic Bella,Alice, and Rosalie are sisters but adopted. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are brother but are also adopted. The boys are new to forks and become very interested in the girls.
1. The Return

Oh Brothers!

Summary:

(This is my first fan fic) Bella, Alice and Rosalie sisters but adopted, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are brothers and are adopted; also they are new to forks and are very interested in the girls.

"Ow, ughh why do you insist on doing this to me?"

"Just hold still and it won't hurt"

"I really hate being bella-barbie"

"Well I'm done now so look."

"Oh Wow" I thought I actually looked pretty nice. My name is Bella Swan and I have 2 sisters their names are Alice and Rose. Alice is short and has black spiky hair and she kinda resembles a pixie. Rose well she is like a supermodel, gorgeous long blonde hair and a body to kill for. Me well right now I have soft curls cascading down my back, I was wearing black skinny jeans and a grey top that had a flowy look to it, and not to mention the 3 inch silver heels Alice put me in. **(A/N pic on profile)** Usually I would be wearing a T-shirt and jeans and my hair would be flat and probably in a pony tail. My eyes are brown but now have a smoky look thanks to the black eyeliner and grey eyeshadow surrounding them. I couldn't believe it, I didn't look like myself.

I kept staring until the sound of Rose's voice broke through.

"Wow Alice did a good job on you Bella."

"Hell yeah I did, you actually think I would let Bella here go back to school on the first day without making an impression?"

"Ya well took you long enough" I said.

"Oh shut up you love it"

"huhhhh I know"

"Ok then now that's settle are you two ready now?"

"YES!" me and Alice said together.

We all piled up into Rose's red BMW and left for school but not until Renee and Charlie are mom and dad told us we had to be home after school because of guests coming over.

It was our first day after summer break and hell if I was nervous. Alice and I were starting are junior year, while Rose was staring her senior year. We finally got there and just as I was stepping out of the car I fell. Damn ice, of course it had to be snowing the first day. Alice and Rose helped me up asking if I was ok.

"I'm fine I'm fine calm down."

"Damn Bella we thought you were out of the clumsy phase" Alice said.

"Well if you wouldn't have decided to put me in these death traps maybe I wouldn't fall"

"Ha-ha girls calm down"

"Ok fine can we just go get our new schedules please I want to see if me and Bella got any classes together."

We entered the Main Office and were talking when I accidently bumped into someone and almost fell. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful green eyes staring back at me.

A/N ok so this is my first story and not sure how it was sorry about the cliffhanger but please I don't want to be one of those authors begging for reviews but it would be nice to get a few good or bad.


	2. Welcom To Forks

cChapter 2: Welcome to Forks

**A/N: **ahhh I'm so excited to be writing my first story and hope everyone likes it.

"Oh um…sorry" Oh My God he was like some Adonis God or something. His eyes were such a deep green they looked like emeralds, his hair had a coppery look and it was in disarray like he couldn't tame it but damn it looked hot like sex hair. He was wearing a tight black tee and some jeans; I could see his muscles underneath. I kept looking at him until I noticed he was talking.

"I'm sorry what?" I started blushing furiously thinking how I must look just ogling at him.

"Oh I said it's my fault being new here and I wasn't paying attention."

I was just about to say no I was too busy focusing on not falling when I heard a booming voice.

"Hey Eddie boy you won't believe… oh hey there I'm Emmett."

"Uhhh…..Hi I'm Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you hope Eddie here wasn't boring you asking questions."

"Emmett" he growled, wait growled?

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?"

"Sorry…Eddie. Haha it's just so fun to mess with you."

"Ughh. Um well hi I'm Edward and I again am sorry I bumped into you."

"It's ok really"

Suddenly Rose and Alice came out of nowhere. I guess I kinda forgot they were there.

"Hi I'm Rosalie but I go by Rose."

She was only was of course paying attention to the big guy Emmett when she was talking, shouldn't be a surprise that's exactly her type big, strong, and funny. Except he seemed more like a teddy bear.

"Hey I'm Emmett, you girls want to show us around? You guys friends?"

"Oh no were sisters, oh hi I'm Alice."

"Really you guys don't look like sisters"

"We're adopted." I said

"Oh Cool so are we, me Edward, and Jasper!"

"Who's Jasper?"

"Hey jasper come over here."

"Uhhh hey I'm Jasper." He had a sort of a southern accent and seemed kinda shy, but of course Alice being a sucker for southern accents walked up to him with a huge grin.

"Hi I'm Alice." She was bouncing really fast on her feet, who knew such a small person could have so much energy. Then all of a sudden she got a look on her face that I quickly recognized.

"Ok well it was nice to meet you Guys and sorry but we aren't the welcoming committee, But welcome to forks BYE!"

Alice started dragging us away and I looked back and saw Edward and the other two had really confused expressions on and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice what are you doing I totally was working my magic on that guy Emmett."

"Relax Relax I got a plan." That's when she started grinning evilly.

Uh OH.

I was sitting in 3rd period English when I heard Jessica talking.

"Those three are soooooo hot and I heard Tanya is going to go for the one with copper hair, personally I would like the one with the southern accents, and it just sounds so sexy."

I stopped listening, for some reason I had a sharp pain go through my chest when I heard Tanya was going to go for Edward. Sure I thought he was hot, but I didn't know him so why do I feel sad. I know I can definitely not compete with Tanya, she is just beautiful well not as beautiful as Rosalie and me I'm just plain Bella. The bell rang signaling for lunch and breaking through my thoughts. When I gathered by stuff and got outside of my classroom Alice and Rosalie were there and Alice was grinning widely and Rose was smirking.

This can't be good.

**A/N:** Sorry sorry I had to do it how else am I suppose to keep you interested huh. Well next chapter I think Im going to get the boys to go up to the girls at lunch, and let's just say interesting lunch period.


	3. AN

**A/N **I have some good news and some bad news.

I'm really sorry I have to do this but I just found out im going on vacation soon and I won't have access to a computer. But good news is I have the second chapter written and I will either update today or tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading my story so far and please review if you could.


End file.
